The subject application is directed to a clip assembly for mounting on an associated mounting support. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a mounting clip assembly and method for use with a suspended ceiling structure for mounting wireless access points.
In a typical wireless network environment, devices such as antennas, or access points, are affixed to ceilings. A variety of different ceiling types is employed by businesses, including drop-down or recessed ceiling grids. The typical drop down ceiling employs a network of T-rails. Access points are known to be mounted on the T-rail by using clips typically made of plastic, that grip either one edge, or opposing edges of the T-rails. However, currently used plastic clips are not secured to the T-rail and do not meet plenum requirements. Other previously known clips are complicated for manufacturing and difficult to install.